Consejo de amigos
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KasaTaka. Kasamatsu tiene cero experiencia en lo referente a citas o relaciones, por eso, cuando se interesa por Takao, decide pedirle ayuda a Kise. Pero quizá no sea una buena idea...


**Claim: **Kasamatsu Yukio/Takao Kazunari.  
**Notas: **Sin línea de tiempo. Mención de KiKuro.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Corazón Delator.  
**Tema: **11. Estaban burlándose de mi terror.

* * *

**Consejo de amigos.**

Kise sabe que algo anda mal con su senpai cuando, de camino hacia el estadio para su siguiente partido, no se oyen sus habituales gritos (ni se sienten sus habituales golpes), que son substituidos por la voz de Hayakawa reclamando rebounds imaginarios y los monólogos de Moriyama, cuya chica de sus sueños, afirma, estará esperándolo en primera fila. En realidad, Kise no se da cuenta hasta que levanta la vista, súbitamente consciente de dónde se encuentra, pues minutos antes estaba abstraído mirando algunas fotos de Kuroko en su celular. El entrenador se ha rendido ya en tratar de calmar los ánimos y dado que quien siempre toma el relevo es Kasamatsu, el autobús escolar resulta más ruidoso de lo normal.

—¿Senpai? —pregunta, tras terminar un mensaje para Kuroko, pidiéndole que lo apoye en silencio desde su escuela y al cual el joven contesta rápidamente negándole tal placer por considerarlo ridículo—. ¿Senpai? ¿Estás bien? —aunque no se note (y es que Kise lo hace muy difícil), siempre está atento a su alrededor, analizando lo que sucede en su entorno. Y sin duda, algo debe de andar muy mal en el mundo para que Kasamatsu Yukio no esté regañándolo por "perder el tiempo", como el llama a sus constantes intercambios con Kuroko.

Kasamatsu, que mira por la ventana con aire distraido, sólo voltea cuando el rubio pone su mano sobre su hombro, sacándolo de un letargo profundo que casi parece un sueño. ¿Habrá dormido bien? Es la pregunta inmediata que Kise se hace, pero no hay rastro de ojeras bajo sus ojos azules y una vez concentra toda su atención en Kise, en sus alrededores, mirándolos como si fuera la primera vez, parece totalmente consciente y preparado para enfrentar lo que sea.

—Kise, deja ese celular inmediatamente —ordena y al sonido de su voz los pasajeros en el autobús enmudecen, sentándose quietos en sus respectivos lugares con una rapidez que hasta parece magia—. Estoy bien. Pensaba en el partido —su afirmación casi parece cierta porque sus cejas se unen y su semblante preocupado parece mas característico de él, pero sus palabras son una mentira y Kise lo sabe cuando vuelve a hablarle.

—Lo sé —afirma Kise, pensando en sus oponentes, aunque con menor preocupación que su capitán—. No te preocupes, senpai. Conmigo aquí, es seguro que ganaremos —luego, acostumbrado a que dichos comentarios siempre le granjeen un golpe o un grito, Kise se retrae en el asiento, esperando algo que nunca llega, pues Kasamatsu vuelve a tener la vista perdida en el horizonte, que pasa con velocidad ante sus ojos sin que en realidad lo note. Y aunque parece raro, Kise no hace más preguntas, atribuyéndoselo al partido y a los nervios que siempre suscitan, así como al estilo personal de su senpai para lidiar con ellos, así como Hayakama grita, Moriyama se delude y él manda mensajes a Kurokocchi.

.

Pero la actitud sospechosa de Kasamatsu no remite con el pasar de los días, ni puede atribuirsele más a los partidos, que se van espaciando conforme la época de exámenes se acerca. Kise podría afirmar (y lo respaldan sus compañeros de equipo, que se sienten extrañados aunque agradecidos de la falta de golpes y regaños) que su senpai empeora con rapidez y la prueba definitiva llega un día en que, distraido en misteriosas ensoñaciones, Kasamatsu es golpeado de lleno por un balón en la cabeza, causándole una hemorragia nasal que lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Senpai! —Kise es el primero en acudir a su lado y Hayakawa, quien ha lanzado el desafortunado pase, aprovecha dicha oportunidad para ocultarse entre las sombras, esperando que si alguien va a ser castigado con entrenamiento extra, sea Kise por acercarse a una fiera herida—. ¿Estás bien? —hay cierta reminiscencia de su conversación anterior y por un instante, también gracias al fuerte golpe, Kasamatsu piensa que está en el autobús de camino a un partido que en realidad sucedió dos semanas atrás.

—Estoy... bien —logra decir y quiere agregar: ¿No te lo dije hace un momento, idiota? Pero lo siguiente que sabe es que se encuentra bajo las potentes luces de la enfermería, o al menos así la reconoce por los colores claros y el ambiente silencioso, lleno de olor a antiséptico—. Ah, esto se está saliendo de control —murmura, pues sorprendentemente el golpe le ha dejado la mente más clara, libre por unos momentos del _problema_ que lo aqueja—. Pero, ¿cómo solucionarlo? —Kasamatsu no hace esfuerzo alguno por levantarse, aunque debería de regresar al entrenamiento si ya se siente mejor (otro dato de lo trastornado que está) e incluso se acomoda mejor entre las mantas, dispuesto a resolverlo todo de una vez por todas ahora que tiene un poco de paz y tranquilidad. O así parece.

—¡Senpai!

—¡Idiota! —es su reacción automática, pues Kise sale de la nada, una habilidad que sin duda ha aprendido tras pasar tanto tiempo con Kuroko y que sólo le granjea un puñetazo directo a su rostro de modelo, paga suficiente por el susto de muerte que se ha llevado el capitán de Kaijou—. ¿¡Qué haces ahí!?

—¡Qué cruel, senpai! —a Kasamatsu no le conmueven las lágrimas (falsas o no) que ve brillar en las comisuras de su ojos, pero reconoce que se ha pasado cuando un ligero moretón aparece en los pómulos del rubio, nada que no pueda cubrir un poco de maquillaje, sin embargo—. Yo sólo venía a verte porque me preocupo por ti. No has sido el mismo en los últimos días.

Aprovechando que Kise está muy ocupado quejándose tanto del daño sobre su _rostro de modelo_ y de lo desconsiderado que es su senpai, Kasamatsu comienza a sopesar sus palabras, pues puede ser un idiota y sacarlo de quicio casi siempre, pero la preocupación en su tono de voz es casi palpable, real y cimentada en el compañerismo, la amistad que ha surgido durante casi dos años en Kaijou. Sin embargo, ese es sólo un punto a considerar, porque el problema que lo mantiene distraido, el _asunto_, como le gusta llamarlo con evasión, es algo que no podría decirle a cualquiera y su siguiente deliberación se centra en si debería de contárselo o no, a un compañero idiota pero de buen corazón y atenerse a las consecuencias. Después de unos segundos y ayudado por el hecho de que Kise saca su teléfono para seguir mensajeándose con _Kurokocchi_, Kasamatsu llega a una decisión tras ver cómo su semblante se ilumina, dándole un brillo un poco tonto pero de enamorado perdido.

—Kise —empieza a decir y es casi graciosa la vacilación en su voz, que siempre es fuerte y agresiva cuando del equipo se trata—. Tengo un problema y necesito que me ayudes —Kasamatsu levanta una mano para evitar que el otro lo interrumpa, cosa que se ve muy dispuesto a hacer y que quizá terminaría con el escaso valor que lo impulsa a formar las palabras—. ¿Recuerdas a Takao de Shuutoku?

—¿El que siempre anda con Midorimacchi?

—Sí, él —dice Kasamatsu—. Estamos saliendo.

—¿¡Huh!? —el grito que abandona los labios de Kise podría haberse escuchado hasta el gimnasio y hace a Kasamatsu consciente de lo íntimo de su confesión y por primera vez desde que empezó a salir con Takao, de que también le averguenza un poco admitirlo—. ¿Senpai y el amigo de Midorimacchi, saliendo?

Enojado ante el tono de sorpresa de Kise, Kasamatsu está a punto de decir _No eres el único que ganó algo después de la Copa de Invierno_ pero se guarda sus palabras, pues teme que si menciona el acontecimiento Kise no deje de hablar de lo maravilloso y milagroso de que, cuando Kuroko ganó a Akashi y Kise se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos para felicitarlo, el joven no lo rechazara, sino que más bien cerrara también sus brazos en torno a él. Durante los días posteriores a dicha escena, Kise no había hablado más que de eso, a todo el que quisiera escucharlo y a quien no, por lo cual era mejor no arriesgarse a tal consecuencia indeseable. Sin embargo, sí puntualizó—:

—Fue en la Copa de Invierno —dice con reticencia, tratando de no evocar recuerdos en el otro y sumergiéndose más bien en los propios, pues fue en los corredores y entre partidos donde volvió a encontrar a Takao, a quien recordaba vagamente de esa vez que comieron okonomiyaki con el equipo de Seirin tras un partido importante y con quien terminó intercambiando números telefónicos, posteriormente mensajes y bueno, ahora estaba esto.

—Oh, vaya, senpai, ¡felicidades! —Kise le da unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro mientras sonríe y se ve sinceramente emocionado y feliz, lo cual decide a Kasamatsu a contarle el resto del problema.

—En realidad, no nos hemos visto desde que terminó —confiesa y es la primera vez que Kise ve sus ojos vacilar, ojos azules que siempre están llenos del orgullo y la dignidad de un senpai—. Pero planeamos vernos el próximo fin de semana —y luego como si no pudiera contenerse, añade—: ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Kasamatsu se convence de que Kise debería saber, dado que pasa todo el tiempo que le es posible pegado a _Kurokocchi_, cómo ayudarle a vencer un poco el pánico que siente en esos momentos, conforme la fecha del fatídico encuentro se aproxima. Normalmente, Kasamatsu es compuesto, sereno y con los pies bien plantados en tierra, pero la situación lo rebasa y el consejo de un buen amigo, aunque sea un idiota, no es algo que pueda desdeñar cuando este amigo sin duda tiene más experiencia que él en cuestiones de amor.

Una lenta y peligrosa sonrisa se extiende por el rostro de Kise al escuchar la pregunta, su mente comienza a urdir planes, diálogos y momentos, sin duda, nada de lo que refleja su rostro es buena señal, pero Kasamatsu no hace más que asentir cuando el rubio le pasa una mano por los hombros y murmura, todavía sonriendo con cierta malicia.

—Déjamelo a mí, senpai.

.

_No debes confiar en un idiota_ es la conclusión a la que Kasamatsu llega, cuando el día de la cita se encuentra sólo en el restaurant en el que ha planeado verse con Takao, con el único consejo de _Ir a por él_ y unas cuantas risitas. Y es que, aunque Kise no ha logrado ser de ayuda en sus dudas y temores, sí se ha pasado gran parte del tiempo riéndose de cómo _senpai está enamorado_ y ningún golpe, amenaza o palabra ha sido capaz de detenerlo. Kasamatsu se distrae un poco con el pensamiento, la irritación que aún le hace hervir la sangre y no nota cuando Takao aparece frente a él, cargando una botellita de esmalte color verde, un extraño regalo si se lo preguntan.

—¡Hola! —dice con total naturalidad, sin darse cuenta o quizá obviando la súbita rigidez de Kasamatsu, quien en silencio se pregunta si debió llevar algún tipo de regalo también, aunque mucho menos estrafalario que el de su acompañante—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —dice y justo cuando está tratando de improvisar algún tipo de charla en su mente, su teléfono celular comienza a sonar, causándole un ligero sobresalto. ¿Quién puede ser? ¿No había avisado que estaría muy ocupado ese día, que nadie lo molestara? El nombre de Kise lo sorprende en la pantalla con fondo oscuro y su mensaje lo hace mirar en derredor, porque sin duda el muy idiota lo ha seguido para darle consejos en vivo.

_Senpai, ¡haz un cumplido sobre su atuendo!_, Kasamatsu puede imaginar su cara sonriente, casi descarada tras el tono jovial del mensaje, pero admite que hay lógica en su comentario y aunque considera una gran invasión de su intimidad el que esté presente, quién sabe dónde, mirándolo, al menos podrá sacarlo de apuros, como en ese momento, en el cual se extiende por el aire un incómodo silencio. Takao se balancea un poco sobre los talones, la botella de esmalte sobresaliendo de su chaqueta oscura, mirándolo con cierta diversión, a lo cual él responde carraspeando para ayudar a su garganta, que parece cerrada como una tumba.

—Lo siento —se disculpa primero por la interrupción—. Por cierto, te ves bien —dice, señalándolo con un gesto de la cabeza y aunque se siente un poco extraño decirlo, descubre que las palabras fluyen con naturalidad y Takao sonríe, devolviéndole el cumplido, para lo que podría ser una de las citas más raras del mundo, sin contar lo que sea que hagan Akashi y Shin-chan en su tiempo libre.

—¿Entramos, entonces?

El lugar no ha cambiado mucho desde la primera y última vez que entraron, pero es ésta familiaridad la que pone sobre alerta a Kasamatsu, que ha detectado a un sospechoso rubio en una de las mesas del fondo, acompañado sin duda de _Kurokocchi_. _¡¿Qué demonios hacen ahí?!_ Le dan ganas de gritar y sus músculos se tensan ante la patada voladora que Kise debería de estar recibiendo, pero no quiere arruinarlo y se convence mentalmente, mientras Takao arregla lo de las mesas al verlo absorto, que quizá sea lo mejor si lo ayuda a comportarse de acuerdo a la ocasión.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasa y no hay señal alguna de que Kise planee ayudarlo, incluso puede escuchar sus muestras de afecto para con Kuroko, quien calmo y cortés, le ordena que se esté quieto porque están en un lugar público. Y así, el silencio vuelve a asomar su fea cabeza, de manera que se encuentran mirándose mientras esperan los pedidos y nada más.

—¿Cómo le ha ido a Shuutoku en su último partido? —se aventura a preguntar y milagrosamente su teléfono suena al mismo tiempo, por lo que apenas escucha la respuesta de Takao mientras lee otro útil consejo del idiota de Kise, que al parecer no se ha olvidado de él o más bien, quizá se ha acordado dado que Kuroko no ha querido seguirle el juego.

_Trata de tomar su mano_. El consejo lo hace consciente de pronto de la cercanía de la pequeña mesa y Takao debe de estar leyéndolo a la perfección porque suelta una risita y aparta las manos, la vista perdida en algún punto detrás de su cabeza, como si le dijera que _va muy rápido_.

—¿Y qué hay acerca de Kaijou? —lanza ahora la pregunta Takao, que parece encontrar todo muy divertido porque no deja de sonreír—. ¿Cómo les ha ido en la última ronda?

Consciente de que quizá no deberían de estar hablando de basketball cuando se supone que están en una cita, Kasamatsu elabora el relato de sus últimos dos partidos, mientras desvía de cuando en cuando la mirada hacia el silencioso teléfono, cuyas respuestas, aunque inútiles, resultan al menos un consuelo en tal situación.

_Cuéntale un chiste_, es su siguiente mensaje y Kasamatsu ya no puede evitar voltear para lanzarle una mirada furiosa, de la que Kise ni siquiera tiene noticia pues le han llevado su pedido y está rogando porque Kuroko le dé de comer. Es una broma, ¿verdad? Bueno, ya sabía que con Kise no podía contar, que las cosas, como bien dice el dicho, salen mejor cuando las hace uno mismo y no por nada es capitán de Kaijou, aunque los días se agoten antes de que tenga que retirarse, así que haciendo alarde de su valor, confiesa:

—La verdad es que estoy nervioso —dice, por sobre los pedidos que acaban de llegar y que por un momento quedan olvidados y quemándose—. No sé qué decir. Es una situación extraña y todavía no sé muy bien cómo abordarla.

Y vaya que lo es, aunque no desagradable. Quizá podría compararla con la emoción que sintió cuando leyó el mensaje de Takao, algunos meses después de que establecieran su pequeña correspondencia. Unas simples palabras se distinguían en el aburrido fondo de su teléfono _Me gustas_ y la emoción que había sentido era la misma aunque no pudiera describirla. Sorpresa, una especie de agujero en el estómago, alegría, nervios. Era asombroso que una persona pudiese funcionar con tantas emociones dentro de sí, pero era más asombroso, aunque Kasamatsu no lo supiera, que hubiese antepuesto el valor a todas ellas, para admitir su condición.

—Yo también —afirma Takao con un asentimiento de la cabeza y aunque empieza a oler a quemado, no despega sus ojos de los de su interlocutor—. Entonces, ¿cómo decías que te fue en el último partido?

El tema parece olvidado y durante algún tiempo no hay mucha charla mientras ambos se dedican a comer. Hay un acuerdo tácito en el aire y es que van a intentarlo con todo y nervios, como salga, de manera natural. Y para ello, Kasamatsu empieza primero que todo por apagar su celular, en el que encontrará más tarde un montón de mensajes absurdos cortesía de Kise. Se ha acabado la época de los consejos, o al menos, los consejos de Kise.

—Voy a pagar —anuncia Takao cuando por fin terminan, aunque tienen planes de ir a algún otro lugar saliendo. Kasamatsu, que se siente mucho más tranquilo tras una plática no-dirigida, apenas asiente con la cabeza mientras se queda observando el interior del local, desde donde ve por el rabillo del ojo a dos personas saliendo de manera furtiva. ¿O quizá son sólo imaginaciones suyas? ¿Qué harían Midorima Shintaro de Shuutoku y Akashi Seijurou de Rakuzan en un lugar como ése?

La respuesta le llega cuando se reune con Takao para partir, aunque la olvida rápidamente. El esmalte (un objeto de la suerte, sin duda), la misteriosa presencia de su compañero de equipo. ¿Quizá no era el único que necesitaba consejo? ¿Quizá no era el único que quería que todo saliera perfecto? Kasamatsu sonríe ante la perspectiva y aunque después de un rato olvida a qué se debe tan estúpida sonrisa (parece Kise, se dice en tono de reproche cuando su reflejo le devuelve la mirada desde un escaparate) sabe que de cualquier forma, tiene algo que ver con Takao.

.

Kise se olvida del asunto tan pronto comienzan los exámenes. No es muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que sus notas son pésimas y Kuroko le prohíbe de manera terminante mandarle mensajes, hablarle o incluso verlo hasta que arregle tan penosa situación. Así que Kise se pasa el día entre libros, aunque no precisamente leyéndolos. Dormita en la biblioteca a escondidas de la mujer que la atiende y cuando llega a casa, después de cenar, se encierra en su habitación para _estudiar_, o al menos eso dice. Kasamatsu y sus problemas ya no existen para él y Kasamatsu se siente inmensamente agradecido con la vida por ello.

Después de un mes, Kasamatsu también ha olvidado el asunto y ha bajado la guardia. Y además, si se permite ser un poco vanidoso por primera vez en su vida, también ha mejorado bastante. Por lo que ya no tiene miedo de salir con Takao en cada oportunidad (e incluso cuando no la hay), encontrándose a veces que, después de un entrenamiento, tiene que tomar el tren para verlo, aunque eso significa una hora de camino hasta Tokyo.

Es una de esas tardes. Kasamatsu se encuentra en el tren ligero de Kanagawa a Tokyo, atestado de gente en plena hora pico, con el tubo de un asiento clavado en su espalda y sudando a mares, contribuyendo al ambiente pegajoso a su alrededor. De alguna manera, se las arregla para usar su teléfono, mandarle un mensaje a Takao para avisarle que probablemente llegue tarde, en conjunto con una disculpa.

Su madre, que no sabe la verdad, le ha preguntado por qué van tan seguido a Tokyo y si es posible que _su novia, o lo que sea que estés haciendo allá_, pueda desplazarse a Kanagawa de vez en cuando, porque los viajes lo dejan exhausto, apenas consciente en la cena y casi muerto para cuando llega la hora de bañarse y hacer la tarea. Es una rutina extrema, pero Kasamatsu la prefiere a arriesgarse a que Kise u otro miembro del equipo lo vea y esparza los rumores a la menor oportunidad.

Además, es divertido que Takao le enseñe Tokyo a través de sus ojos, en sus lugares favoritos y aquellos que odia, porque Kasamatsu ha vivido toda su vida en Kanagawa y también, porque no le molesta que Takao tome la iniciativa, pues aunque se siente más confiado, no lo está del todo y prefiere dejarse llevar.

Ensimismado en dichos pensamientos y aún aguardando la respuesta de Takao, Kasamatsu no se da cuenta de que viaja en el mismo tren que Kise, que va de camino a ver a Kuroko. Sólo Dios sabe cómo se las arregla para hacer tantas cosas a la vez sin morir en el intento, pues tiene que calibrar la escuela, las prácticas del equipo de basketball, su trabajo como modelo, a Kuroko y su tarea. Y todo el mundo sabe qué es lo que tiene más prioridad para él.

Kise también está ensimismado esperando una respuesta de Kuroko, al que no ha visto en casi un mes desde que encontró sus notas por casualidad y le pidió que dejara de hacerse el estúpido y se pusiera a estudiar. Y es sólo por mera casualidad que su mirada se dirige hacia su izquierda, en donde al final del pasillo, reconoce la cara familiar de su senpai, que trae consigo los recuerdos correspondientes.

_Probablemente va a ver a Takao_, piensa Kise y sólo cuando Kuroko le responde con una negativa a su propuesta de _¡Tengamos una cita!_, Kise toma verdadero interés en su senpai. Ya está de camino a Tokyo y no quiere desperdiciar el viaje volviendo a abordar otro tren, seguramente atestado de gente con maletines que pican las espinillas y vaharadas de perfumes baratos, cuando puede seguir a su senpai y ver qué tal le va. Hasta ahora, no tenía consciencia de lo poco que Kasamatsu ha mencionado a Takao, pero ahora le resulta sospechoso. _Quizá terminó con él y no quiere decirnos para no preocuparnos_, piensa, rascándose la barbilla e ignorando la mueca de molestia del hombre frente a él, que parece considerar una ofensa personal que ese chico rubio haya conseguido un lugar en el rincón del vagón, donde va cómodamente repantigado, el muy vago. _Quizá viene a suplicarle que regrese con él, prometiéndole que ya no le pegará. Estoy seguro que le pegaba y por eso Takao se hartó. E hizo bien, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo_. Las luces de Tokyo ya se adivinan en el horizonte, pero Kise apenas les presta atención, su mente sigue elaborando teorías, cada una más descabellada que la anterior. _O Takao rompió con él porque era pésimo para las relaciones. Pero si es pésimo, ¿cómo va a poder pedirle que vuelva? ¿Por qué no me pidió ayuda?_.

Para cuando llegan a Tokyo, Kise ya se ha convencido de que Kasamatsu necesita su ayuda. Pero primero tiene que evaluar la situación, ver cuánto ha dañado a Takao para saber cómo arreglarlo, ahora que de nuevo tiene tiempo libre pero Kuroko no. Así pues, se decide a seguirlo sin remordimiento alguno y lo hace sorprendentemente sin que el otro lo descubra, a pesar de que Kise sobresale entre la multitud, con su rostro de modelo, pero sobre todo por su cabello rubio.

Sus pesquisas lo guían hasta un parque cerca de la casa de Kuroko, cosa extraña, porque si Kise mal no recuerda, tanto Takao como Midorimacchi viven del otro lado de la ciudad. Intrigado, Kise observa a su senpai mientras éste espera en uno de los bancos del parque, en donde aprovecha para adelantar toda la tarea posible. Kise está a punto de preguntarle qué está haciendo y si necesita ayuda, cuando Kuroko aparece y una sola mirada a Kasamatsu le hace entender a Kise que era él a quien estaba esperando.

_¿Qué demonios...?_, piensa Kise y es quizá su último pensamiento antes de salir de su escondite, detrás de un árbol cercano, gritando como si fuera alguna clase de drama de televisión (y en su imaginación puede que lo sea). Todas las piezas encajan en su mente, aturdida por el pánico: las negativas de Kuroko para no verlo, la falta de mensajes, el hecho de que Kasamatsu camine casi diariamente en dirección a la estación del tren en lugar de a su casa tras finalizar los entrenamientos...

Kasamatsu no registra el hecho inmediatamente. Lo primero que ve es a Kuroko acercándose a él por la vereda, bañado en sudor por haber jugado basketball en la cancha cercana, solo contra su sombra. Luego, en medio del silencio se alza un grito particularmente familiar, aunque sabe que es (o debería de ser) imposible que Kise esté ahí. Después, un mancha de color rubio y gris sale de los árboles, agitando los brazos como un monstruo apocalíptico lanzando su última maldición y, aunque duela admitirlo, dándole un susto de muerte.

—¿Por qué? —brama Kise, cuando se detiene frente a ellos y las lágrimas en sus ojos son reales, aunque no por eso menos histéricas—. ¡¿Por qué, senpai?! ¿Kurokocchi? ¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres?

—¡No seas ridi...! —dice Kasamatsu, preparando sus puños para darle una buena paliza al idiota de su amigo, pero antes de que pueda liberar toda su rabia, Kuroko lo detiene con un movimiento de la mano.

—Yo me encargo de esto, Kasamatsu-san —dice Kuroko—. Debe irse de una vez, seguramente lo están esperando.

—Yo... Está bien, sólo quería darte las gracias personalmente por todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero las cosas no han salido como esperaba. Si este idiota te causa algún problema, no dudes en decirme para que lo haga entrar en razón.

—¿Quién va a golpear a quién, senpai? —pregunta Kise y sólo Kuroko puede detenerlo, interponiéndose en su camino antes de que pueda empezar una pelea por un malentendido además de una estupidez—. ¡Vuelve aquí, senpai! ¡No te escudes detrás de Kurokocchi, cuando sabes que a él no le haría nada y que...!

—Kise-kun.

—¡No seas cobarde!

—Kise-kun. Estoy embarazado.

—Senp... ¿Qué?

.

Después del shock que le causó la (falsa) noticia, Kise pasa de las lágrimas a la risa. Y su vida vuelve a ser normal gracias a la rápida intervención de Kuroko, que le explica con sumo detalle que, dado que él estaba ocupado con sus exámenes y otras cosas, Kuroko se ofreció a ayudar a Kasamatsu con su relación con Takao y que ahora que Kasamatsu se sentía confiado, había ido a despedirse y darle las gracias, nada más. Por supuesto, no era del todo cierto, pero era mejor que decirle que Kasamatsu no confiaba en él y había pedido su ayuda en secreto, lo cual no mejoraba las cosas en realidad.

—¡Cielos, senpai! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¡Estuve a punto de patearte el trasero! —dice Kise al día siguiente, todo sonrisas y de alguna manera, quizá más irritante que cuando le gritaba cosas a todo pulmón.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quién le va a patear el trasero a quién? ¿Eh, Kise?

Vuelven a ser amigos. Pero eso no evita que Kasamatsu le cuente a Takao del incidente, algunos días después, cuando Kise parece ya haberlo olvidado (y olvida demasiado fácil, gracias a Dios). Están en el parque, escondidos en el pequeño jardín japonés que nadie visita y Kasamatsu se está divirtiendo demasiado contando la estupidez de su kouhai que apenas y se da cuenta de lo fácil que le resulta hablar con Takao. Casi como si lo hiciera con Kise, salvo que no se siente atraído por él y Takao tampoco lo exaspera hasta el punto de querer darle un puñetazo.

—Y entonces le dijo que estaba esperando un hijo suyo —dice Kasamatsu riendo de tal manera que podría ser considerado un fenómeno por cualquiera de sus amigos, acostumbrados a su rostro serio—. El idiota de Kise se quedó de piedra.

—Me lo imagino —dice Takao, también riendo, inclinándose hacia él de manera natural en el banco que comparten.

—Pero Kuroko todavía no había terminado —dice Kasamatsu, tratando de recobrar la compostura, aunque sin lograrlo del todo—. Después le dijo que lo amaba. Lo cual no dudo que sea verdad, pero era demasiado para Kise. No lo pudo soportar, Kuroko dice que se desmayó cuando le dijo "Te amo".

Las risas continúan un par de segundos más, luego la situación se vuelve extraña. Las últimas palabras de Kasamatsu flotan en el aire entre ellos, donde sus miradas se han quedado prendadas, aunque ambos saben que es muy pronto para el _amor_ y aún más temprano para el deseo. Luego, Takao ríe nuevamente, aunque no a modo de burla y el momento se rompe.

—Vayamos por un helado —dice, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones, de un vívido color naranja—. Yo invito esta vez.

—Está bien —dice Kasamatsu, pensando en que lo ha arruinado, aunque Kuroko siempre le aconsejó ser paciente y eso es lo que mejor se le da.

Sin embargo, sabe que sus esfuerzos han dado frutos cuando Takao lo toma de la mano para guiarlo hacia el carrito de helados más cercano, siempre sin dejar de hablar. A Kasamatsu le alegra comprobar que él también está un poco avergonzado, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, pero sabe que Kuroko tiene razón: deben de dar un paso a la vez, no hay porqué apresurarse.

**FIN.**


End file.
